situation, can't be blamed
by OliviaChoi
Summary: aku tidak bisa mencintai mu karena keadaan hyung! noona! HAEHYUK!KYUMIN!noGS!noyaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**happy reading :^)**

Hyukiee Vop

Sorry-sorry naega naega ~~~

"yaakkk… hyukiee bangun ! "

Terdengar suara cempreng menghiasi mimpi indah ku , 'oh ya tuhan, kenapa aku memiliki para hyung yang menyebalkan' batinku .

"masih mau tidur , hah ?" geramnya.

"ne, ne, hyung . sudah hyung duluan saja . hyukiee mau mandi dulu."

"ne, jangan lama-lama."

Itulah kebiasaan ku setiap hari nya, mereka selalu bergantian membangunkanku yang malas untuk bangun pagi. Mereka ? ne tentu saja para hyung ku . kalian sudah mengenal aku kan ? _belum ._ hah ? yasudah , anyeong Park HyukJae imnida. Aku terbiasa dipanggil eunhyuk/hyukiie oleh orang terdekatku , aku anak ke-4 dari 5 bersaudara .

hyung pertama ku bernama park jung soo biasa dipanggil leeteuk hyung , dia adalah penerus sah dari perusahan ayahnya bersama heechul hyung dan donghae hyung. Kenapa aku bilang dia penerus perusahaan ayahnya? Ya, memang aku ah…. maksudku aku dan kyuhyun adikku berbeda appa dengan mereka. Tapi meskipun bukan hyung kandungku, mereka sangat menyayangiku dan kyuhyun. Terlebih kepada kyu.

Setelah mandi langsung saja aku bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah . Aku berada di tingkat 2 , SM balad high school , dan kyu ya tentu saja sama denganku . Haha ... Kalian merasa heran bukan ? Salahkan saja dengan otak jeniusnya , dia ikut kelas akselerasi untung saja tidak mendahuluiku . Meskipun aku malu jika mengaku dia sebagai adik yg berusia 1 tahun lebih muda dariku . Hihihi ... Jadi ya dia adalah kembaranku jika di depan orang - orang .

"Hyukiie mau hyung antar ?" Donghae hyung menyapaku .

Shiiit ... Dia memang hyung terbaikku . Dia sangat menyayangi ku sejak aku kecil meskipun kehadiranku menghancurkan keluarganya , yaahhh tak usah di ungkit-ungkit lagi . Yang jelas , kelahiranku sebagai awal kehancuran keluarga hyung ku . Sikap baik donghae hyung membuatku jadi lebih posesif terhadapnya. Begitu pula dengan sikap nya padaku .

"Hyukiie ayolah, hyung antar ne ." Godanya ,

ayolah dia pasti akan berdekatan dengan jesica jung yang galak itu . Kalau ada hae hyung aja dia begitu manis padaku, jika tidak ? Pantang !

"Yaak hyung kau terlihat gila bila merajuk seperti itu ." Ucap kyuhyun, haha ... Lihatlah hae hyung sangat manis jika begitu .

"Yakk setan diam kau !" Bentaknya

"Sudahlah, park donghae diam dan makanlah makananmu. Dan segeralah kuliah . Biar hyukiie dan hyuniie , chuliie yang mengantar . " Ujar teukiihyung menengahi perkelahian setan dan ikan itu .

"Malas aku pergi dengan setan itu hyung . Aku berangkat dulu . Dah ." Ujarnya dengan muka masam .

Aku tau dia itu sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya mungkin , dia tidak seperti itu dia itu sungguh maniss ...

"Oh ayolah hyung, chuliie hyung kan ga mau , hae aja ya ." Bujuknya .

"Aniiii anii hyung biar kyuniie sma hyukie naik bus saja . Sudah lama kita tak naik bus . Rasanya kangen . Ya hyung ... Jebaal ."Mohonku

" Yasudah kalian naik bus saja ."

"Haha ... Muka mu jelek ikan jika cemberut begitu." Ejek kyuhyun.

"Yakk setaaaaaaan ."

Setiap hari mereka selalu seperti itu, teuki hyuk yg terlalu baik, heechul hyung yg mood nya berubah ubah setiap waktu, donghae hyung yg kelewat manis, dan kyu yg selalu mengodaku, hahaha... Bahagia bukan hidupku ?!

-situation, can't be blamed-

Setelah hampir 15 menit berdesak2an di dalam bus tanpa pembicaraan. Kalian tau kan kebiasaan evil ini ? Yap PSP, kalo begitu dia pasti akan cuek cuek bebek padaku ! Huuuuu... Menyebalkan -_-

"Hyung, nanti sore kamu pulang duluan nde, aku ada latihan !" Tanya kyu setelah memasuki kelas.

"Kyu, aku tau kau hanya alasan. Kamu mau pergi kemana ?" Well dia hanya alasan dan aku tau itu ! Aku pintarkan , hahaha...

"Yakkk hyung, kau ini selalu saja. Aku akan pergi pokonya !" Tegas kyu.

"Kyu, hyung hanya ga mau terlibat atas masalahmu." ucapku lirih

Kyu hanya diam menganggapinya, entahlah dia selalu saja seperti itu, dia tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang masalahnya. Well ia tau apa yang dia perbuat ...

_hyukie Vop End_

-situation, can't be blamed-

_kyu Vop_

Setelah cukup lama didalam bus menyebalkan itu, akhirnya aku masuk kelas juga . hmm... rasanya ingin cepat-cepat menghabiskan waktu dengan nya.

"Hyung, nanti sore kamu pulang duluan nde, aku ada latihan !" Tanya ku saat masuk kelas . well itu hanya alasan saja. Soalnyahyungku yang satu ini sangat protektif akut.

"Kyu, aku tau kau hanya alasan. Kamu mau pergi kemana ?" shhiitt dia tau aku berbohong . aissh jinja..

"Yakkk hyung, kau ini selalu saja. Aku akan pergi pokonya !" Tegas ku . sebenarnya dalam hati ini sangat gemetar melihat wajahmemelasnya

"Kyu, hyung hanya ga mau terlibat atas masalahmu." ucap nya lirih

aku hanya diam menganggapinya, terlebih dia itu sangat manja tidak cocok bila menjadi namja seperti ku. tapi yah terserah dia yang penting aku sekarang harus bertemu denganya.

_kyu Vop End_

-situation, can't be blamed-

_Hyukiie Vop_

TET TET TET ...

Istirahat pun tiba, pulang sendiri yah ? hmmm... kalo donghae hyung jemputkan lebih asyikk ... haha hyukie memang cerdas

**_To : hae hyung ^^_**

**_Hyung, kyu tidak ingin pulang denganku. Hyukie takut pulang sendiri -_- .. hiks hiks_**

**_-send-_**

**_Drdrttdrtttdrrt_**

**_From : hae hyung ^^_**

**_Aigoo manja sekali babyku ... hyung jemput nde baby ... jam berapa ? _**

_Hae hyung is the best, selalu mengerti ^^_

**_To : hae hyung _**

**_Jam 3 ya hyung ! jangan telat aku tidak suka !_**

**_-send-_**

**_Drdrddrdrtttddrtt_**

**_From : hae hyung^^_**

**_Kamu meragukan kecepatanku baby ? love you …_**

Hahaha,,, hae hyung memang seperi itu .begitu menyayangiku, hihi aku juga sangat mmenyayanginya, hihihi love you to hyung :^)

_Hyukiie Vop end_

-situation, can't be blamed-

_Normal Vop_

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki nya ke atap sekolah tempat dia bertemu sembunyi-sembunyi dengan kekasihnya . aneh memang, jika benar kyu berhubungan dengan seseorang yang normal, kenapa harus bertemu di tempat ini ? entahlah * author juga bingung :D

" kyu ..." suara indah milik bibir bersample M itu memanggil kyu, menyadarkan yang dipanggil dari lamunannya .

"hmm... lee seongsaenim ..." jawabnya

merekapun berpelukan hangat, menghapus jarak yang ada ...

TBC

aaa... thank for Read !

jangan lupa Reviw nya #nyengir kuda .

maaf ini FF pertama yang aku publish semoga kalian suka :^)

maaf kata2 nya ancur, hehe :^)

sekali lagi makasih udah sudi bacaa ? ditunggu kritikan pedasnyya :D


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 YUHUUUU~~~**

**WARNING! NO GS! NO YAOI! BUAT HYUK!**

**PAIRING : HAEHYUK! KYUMIN!**

**CAST BAKAL MUNCUL DENGAN SENDIRINYA~~**

**Happy reading~**

**Aku cinta kalian semuaaa~~~**

-situation, can't be blamed-

_Normal Vop_

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki nya ke atap sekolah tempat dia bertemu sembunyi-sembunyi dengan kekasihnya . aneh memang, jika benar kyu berhubungan dengan seseorang yang normal, kenapa harus bertemu di tempat ini ? entahlah * author juga bingung :D

" kyu ..." suara indah milik bibir bersample M itu memanggil kyu, menyadarkan yang dipanggil dari lamunannya .

"hmm... lee seongsaenim ..." jawabnya

merekapun berpelukan hangat, menghapus jarak yang ada ...

**FLASHBACK~**

Normal POV

"kyu tau ga ada guru baru loh, pengganti kim seongsaenim yang jadi walikelas kita! Yakkan wooki ?!

"ah benar hyuk! Dia pengganti yesung oppa. Huhuhu… aku sangat sedih "

"makannya kalo lagi belajar tuh jangan mesum , itukan jadinya. Lagian aku ga peduli hyung!"

"aish kyu. Kau tidak tau dia itu cantik, pintar muda, baik, dan eeerrrr seksi." Ucap ryeowook dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

"yak noona! Sejak kapan gadis polos sepertimu bisa berbicara begitu? Apa pengaruh si kepala besar yg mesum itu sungguh mempengaruhimu ? harusnya kau pacran dengan si kyungsoo yang c7ulun itu biar kau tetap polos. aish… ya tuhan ampuni dosaku"

"issh… jika aku polos kau akan mudah memanfaatkanku kyu! Ish lihatlah mulutmu sudah seperti berbusa saja."

"hahaha kalian ini! Lihat saja nanti. Jangan berharap aku biarkan kau menyukainya kyu! Dia itu milikku!" ucap hyuki memamerkan gummy smile nya, dan bertose ria dengan wooki

"ish… kalian seperti ibu - ibu arisan yang sedang melihat pria tampan seperti ku."

Kyu pun kembali memainkan PSP nya nya dengan muka kesal.

"selamat pagi anak – anak."

"selamat pagi seongsaenim!"

"perkenalkan lee sungmin imnida, saya walikelas baru buat kalian menggantikan kim seongsaenim. Saya akan mengajar fisika disini! Ada yang mau bertanya kah?! "  
"ah… ne seongsaenim sudah bersuami ?!

"ah… aniyo saya masih single " jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum

"ah saya masih 25 tahun. Masih jauh rasanya kalau menikah."

"ya kyu ! pai pai lihatlah wajah wali kelas baru kita ini!" ucap hyukie bersemangat

"sudah aku bilang kan hyung…." Seketika mata mereka bertemu, kyu langsung diam melihat wanita dengan bibir bersample m dan bermata proxy dihadapnnya ini .

"ah ya.. kamu yang disana ? apa ada pertanyaan ?!"

"mm… seongsaenim sudah punya suami ?!" tanya kyu tanpa ragu .

"apa kamu tidak memerhatikan saya ? tadi teman kamu sudah ada yang bertanya begitu. Makannya kalo dikelas tuh jangan main barang menjijikan itu."

"ya PSP ku ini bukan barang menjijikan." Ucap kyu sambil merenggut. Seketika kelas pun riuh sorak dan menertawakan kyu.

"hahahhaa…. Lihatlah wooki dia sudah terjebak dalam pesona perempuan tua itu."

"hahhaha… kau benar hyuk!"

"kyu… ingat dia milikku seorang!"  
"ya hyung. Dia milikku."

**FLASHBACK END~**

-situation, can't be blamed-

HYUKIE POV_

"hyuk, aku duluan ya ." ucap ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"iya… jangan sampai berbuat mesum sampai pagi wookie-ah…"

"ish kau hyuk" wooki merengut

"haha…"

Disinilah aku sekarang menunggu hyung ku paling ganteng menjemput. Hahaha… udh tapi ini sudah jam 3 lebih 10 menit apa kota seoul begitu macet untuk dilalui ?! aku pun tak tau.. huhuhu… kemana dia?! Okelah Ponsel nya pun mati! Apakah tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan nya ?!

"hallo hyuk.."

"eh siwon hyung. Belum pulang hyung ?"

"ah ya tadi ada keributan kecil disana hyuk. Nunggu siapa ?"  
"mm… donghae hyung mau menjeput aku hyung. Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang juga ?!"

"oh, tapi tadi hyung liat donghae hyung….." siwon ragu untuk mengucapkannya .

TBC~~~

Penasaran ga ?! kekke aku so laku yaa~

Jangan lupa review nya yaaaw… aku lupa kemaren ada kesalahan… aku janji deh bakal update ceket kalo pada suka… kekeke ^^ thank buat yang udah read yaaw^^

**sullhaehyuk**** : **aduh makasih atas kritikannya aku di chap ini ada perbaikan ko^^kekeke nama aseli aku bukan olivia chingu.. hehhehe

**Big thank buat yang udah review ^^**

**sullhaehyuk**

**kim hyun soo **

**iss sie jewels **

**casanova indah **

**danactebh**

**lee ikan**

terima kasih semuanya …. Maaf kalo kependekan… kan baru chap2 awal… hehehe


End file.
